Ran meurt
by Melianne
Summary: OS. Tout est dans le titre je pense (désolée de pas être active)
1. Chapter 1

POV Conan, passé

Je courrais comme un fou, j'avais perdu mon haleine il y a bien longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Non seulement mes poumons brûlaient, mais aussi chacun de mes muscles qui étaient en train de me porter. Je dois bien dire que ces histoires de forces mentales ne m'inspiraient guère, mais à ce moment précis, je pense que si je perdais espoir, je m'effondrerais. Alors je courrais, j'aimerais dire toujours plus vite, mais c'est faux car je sentais que je perdais de la vitesse peu à peu. Mais j'y étais presque. Je n'avais pas été aussi motivé depuis sept mois. Depuis sa mort. La mort de Ran.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entrai dans un appartement Tokoïte situé dans un batiment ancien, le souffle un peu plus reposé grâce à l'ascenseur, même si j'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir ma trachée. La porte avait été fermée à clé mais j'arrivai très vite à crocheter la serrure -les plus vieilles sont les plus faciles à hacker. Sur la pointe des pieds, souple comme un félin, je me déplaçai le long du couloir qui allait mener là où je souhaitais me rendre. A l'angle du couloir, j'entendis quelqu'un actionner la glissière d'un semi-automatique. Donc, elle est armée. Je décidai de jouer le tout pour le tout, et sortis de ma cachette.

-Haibara ! Ne fais pas ça, déclarai-je d'un ton ferme.

Elle sursauta légèrement, et se tourna vers moi. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre comme regard, mais certainement pas à celui-là. Un regard froid et distant.

-Kudo. Ne t'approche pas.

Alors que je m'avançais une main tendue vers elle, elle pointa son arme vers mon cœur.

-J'ai dit, ne t'approche pas.

-Tu ne me tireras pas dessus.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je le ferai. Je n'ai pas besoin de te menacer.

-A la différence que je m'en fiche ! hurlais-je, en avançant de trois pas, avant de me stopper, une douleur fulgurante dans le bras gauche. Je grognais, la douleur me faisait surement souffrir, mais j'avais plus que besoin de rester alerte.

-La prochaine ira dans une de tes jambes, mais j'aimerais vraiment éviter de trop t'abimer, alors reste où tu es. D'ailleurs.

Elle s'approcha de moi et attrapa mon bras blessé qu'elle menotta au radiateur non loin de là. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si elle me faisait mal, et je restais de marbre.

-Je suis désolée de devoir t'attacher, mais on sait tous les deux que tu viendrais m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

-Tu as tourné le dos à tout ça.

-Non, c'est faux. Toutes ses années passées à l'école avec toi et les autres étaient certes sympathiques, mais tous les soirs je me remettais à faire des recherches sur une drogue qui a surement tué des dizaines de gens. Ma drogue. Je n'ai jamais été déconnectée de ce monde.

Quand elle me dit ça, je comprends. Il y a toujours eu une ombre sur elle. Cette drogue dont je lui avais demandé l'antidote, elle lui rappelait constamment ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais demander un remède, c'était légitime… n'est-ce pas ? Ma chère ennemie du remarquer quelque chose sur mon visage puisqu'elle me dit :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kudo. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, ni la mort de Ran ni cette histoire.

J'entendis un bruit venant d'une autre pièce, comme un grognement.

-Bien que je sois très tentée de te demander comment tu m'as trouvée, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, le FBI et compagnie vont bientôt arriver. Sur la table, tu trouveras le véritable antidote, je l'ai fabriqué le mois passé. Tu tournes encore aux anciens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas été surpris de me voir adulte, alors je suppose que tu étais au courant. Peut-être mes notes chez le professeur ?

Elle me fit une moue et me jugea du regard. Elle s'accroupit à mon niveau et souris sarcastiquement.

-Crache.

Elle mit sa main en dessous de ma bouche et je fus bien obligé de lui rendre la pince à cheveux que je lui avais pris quand elle m'avait attaché ici.

-Je reviens.

Elle attrapa son arme à feu qu'elle avait posé au sol, et ouvrit en grand la porte d'où était provenu le couinement.

-Sherry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me casser comme os maintenant ?

-Ta boite crânienne.

Mon sang se glaça, je connaissais bien cette voix, c'était celle de Gin. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde apeuré, à la limite un peu surpris. Mais ses réactions n'eurent pas le temps de se préciser car trois balles vinrent le faire taire. De là où j'étais, je voyais Haibara, et ses épaules s'affaissaient comme si elle était enfin soulagée. Il faut dire que c'était selon nos données un des derniers hommes en noir encore vivant. Je suis quand même soulagé de savoir que la mort de Ran a été vengée, quel que soit la manière dont elle l'a été. Ai ferma la porte en sortant et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Ce n'est pas ma première victime, je vais bien. Désolée de te laisser dans un appartement avec un cadavre au passage. J'appellerais la police en partant, pour que tu sois libéré au plus vite.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que j'aurais détesté te voir le faire à ma place.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je l'aurais tué ?

-Allons, tu étais très amoureux de Ran, la haine est un carburant suffisant. Et tu te serais surement dis un truc du genre « ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu », mais bon, pour parler en toute franchise, on s'en fou un peu, une fois morte, une personne n'a plus de volonté.

Je déglutis difficilement. Evoquer la mort de Ran avec autant de facilité… comment a-t-elle pu tourner aussi mal et de manière aussi rapide ?

-Elle me manque à moi aussi.

Je relève la tête et crois voir passer une onde de tristesse sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se trouve en face de moi. Elle se baisse à mon niveau.

-Je suis désolée que tu l'aies perdue. Essaie de t'en sortir, d'accord ? Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu t'en fiches de mourir.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, et me laisse seul dans l'appartement dans lequel elle a torturé et tué une personne -est ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça une personne ? Elle respecta ses dires puisque seulement quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais déjà les sirènes des policiers. Ils me libérèrent et je leur indiquai le cadavre de Gin en attrapant l'antidote à l'apotoxine posé sur la table discrètement.

Ils n'ont pas eu de cesse de me faire passer des interrogatoires pour retrouver cette scientifique. Aucunes traces, rien. Elle s'était simplement évaporée. Comme Ran.

POV externe, présent

Dans une chambre tokyoïte, un bras dépasse d'un lit, et rentre dedans rapidement quand le réveil sonne. Le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui occupe cet appartement soulève le livre de Sherlock Holmes qui est resté sur son nez depuis qu'il s'est endormi hier soir après avoir coupé son réveil.

Comme il sonne à nouveau, il comprend bien que quelqu'un cherche à le joindre, et décroche le téléphone.

-Kudo.

-Tu as regardé l'heure ? Je suppose que non vu ta voix endormie.

-Hum… ? le jeune homme jette un coup d'œil à son poignet. Il est censé être au travail depuis une demi-heure. Merde ! J'arrive le plus vite possible Akai !

Kudo raccroche vite, se lève d'un bond, attrape des vêtements pour la journée, et fonce dans la salle de bain. Il manque de tomber trois fois dans son couloir en s'entravant dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Devant son miroir, un dilemme se pose : se raser ou ne pas se raser ?

-Ne pas se raser. Ça me donne un style.

Il approuve d'un mouvement de tête et fonce dans cuisine, englouti un café et finit de s'habiller en nouant sa cravate. Il va chercher son courrier et trouve une enveloppe énorme dedans. Il l'ouvre, et en sors un post-it jaune, avec comme note dessus :

« Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te les envoyer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

L'écriture, si familière, lui fend le cœur et ramène à la surface des souvenirs douloureux.

-Haibara…

Il vide l'enveloppe au-dessus de sa table et entreprend de regarder une à une les cartes postales de son amie. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, il éteint son téléphone. Elle est allée partout dans le monde. En Amérique, en Afrique… quelques photos trainaient dans le tas des cartes postales. Apparemment, elle a vécu un moment avec une tribu africaine, mais aussi dans un grand appartement en plein Paris. Il met toute une journée à intégrer ce qu'il venait de lire. La dernière en date est celle qui provenait de l'Allemagne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-bas ?

Lui et le FBI l'avait cherchée pendant toutes ces années, et elle leur avait toujours échappé, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient eu que des minces indices, comme une photo en sépia arrachée à un marchand au fin fond du désert Djiboutien.

Avec ça, il a une chance de la retrouver. Enfin ! Il sourit comme un enfant pendant plusieurs minutes en s'abreuvant de son 36ième café de la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un entre dans son appartement alors qu'il commence à organiser les lettres par date d'envoi directement au sol.

-Akai ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

-Tu as le double de mes clefs et c'était fermé.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui ?

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant ?

-Non. Mais tu n'as jamais loupé un jour de travail. Je me demande juste ce qui a pu se passer de si grave.

Shinichi tourna la tête dans la direction de l'homme qui venait d'arriver dans sa salle à manger. Il a toujours ce même air sombre, ce même bonnet et ces même cheveux noirs de jais, bien qu'on puisse voir quelques mèches grisonnantes sur ses tempes. Ce dernier regarde le sol, et devine rapidement ce qu'il se passe.

-On devrait ramener ça au FBI, déclare Akai en allumant une cigarette et en envoyant une à son collègue.

-Je sais, acquiesce Kudo en allumant la sienne.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me menacer avec une arme à feu. Je te laisserai partir. J'ai promis à sa sœur de la protéger, et je pense que c'est ce que je fais en te laissant aller la chercher.

Le jeune homme se trouve surpris d'être si facilement découvert et sors son pistolet de derrière son dos. Il aspire la fumée une dernière fois, ramasse toutes les lettres, et les fourre dans une chemise.

-Je pars ce soir.

-Je fermerai derrière toi.

-Merci.

Shinichi attrape son manteau, un sac dans lequel il fourre le strict nécessaire -il achètera sur place, surement-, et part de chez lui en demandant à Akai de lui trouver une excuse valable.

Six mois plus tard, POV de Ai, externe

Une jeune femme s'éveille dans sa chambre d'hôtel grâce aux rayons de soleil qui viennent frapper les voiles pendus à l'armature de son lit. Elle ne porte rien excepté des sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle -elle en est très contente. Ses cheveux, longs à présent sont étalés sur les draps du lit. Elle passe son avant-bras sur son visage pour éviter l'agression de ses rétines par les photons du soleil.

Elle entend du bruit non loin d'elle, et se redresse d'un coup. Elle tourne sur elle-même et attrape son arme à feu, toujours à portée de sa main.

Elle sort de son lit en repoussant les voiles.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à utiliser d'armes contre moi.

-Shi… nichi ?

-Et oui, je t'ai retrouvée.

Le jeune homme parait surpris en voyant Shiho en sous-vêtements. Il a lui-même vêtu un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon crème. Ses cheveux ont toujours autant d'épis, mais sa barbe a poussé. La jeune femme abaisse son arme, et son ami reprend :

-En fait j'ai essayé de suivre ta trace depuis l'Allemagne, mais je n'ai rien pu trouver, alors je suis allé revoir les endroits depuis lesquels tu m'écrivais, en commençant par Djibouti. On avait eu une photo de toi. Ça m'a mené tout droit en Colombie, puis je suis allé en Russie. Je ne suis pas passé par le Japon, c'était risqué, le FBI m'aurait arrêté, j'ai déjà pas mal abusé de leur gentillesse. D'ailleurs, très osée cette photo de moi nu devant ma fenêtre. Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu reviennes au Japon. Puis je suis allé au Congo, dans la tribu où tu as vécu quelques semaines. Ils t'adorent d'ailleurs. Et ensuite je suis allé…

Shiho s'approche vivement de lui pour le faire taire et l'embrasse. D'abord surpris, il lui rend ensuite son baiser. Il en sait pas pourquoi il le fait, il ne sait pas s'il ressent de l'amour pour elle, et elle non plus ne le sait pas, elle a juste terriblement envie de lui à ce moment.

Elle le déshabille et ils s'emmêlent dans les baldaquins en tombant sur le lit. Ils rigolent, parce qu'ils sont heureux, puis ils font l'amour passionnément.


	2. fin alternative

POV Conan, passé

Je courrais comme un fou, j'avais perdu mon haleine il y a bien longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Non seulement mes poumons brûlaient, mais aussi chacun de mes muscles qui étaient en train de me porter. Je dois bien dire que ces histoires de forces mentales ne m'inspiraient guère, mais à ce moment précis, je pense que si je perdais espoir, je m'effondrerais. Alors je courrais, j'aimerais dire toujours plus vite, mais c'est faux car je sentais que je perdais de la vitesse peu à peu. Je n'avais pas été aussi motivé depuis sept mois. Depuis sa mort. La mort de Ran.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entrai dans un appartement Tokoïte situé dans un batiment ancien, le souffle un peu plus reposé grâce à l'ascenseur, même si j'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir ma trachée. La porte avait été fermée à clé mais j'arrivai très vite à crocheter la serrure -les plus vieilles sont les plus faciles à hacker. Sur la pointe des pieds, souple comme un félin, je me déplaçai le long du couloir qui allait mener là où je souhaitais me rendre. A l'angle du couloir, j'entendis quelqu'un actionner la glissière d'un semi-automatique. Donc, elle est armée. Je décidai de jouer le tout pour le tout, et sortis de ma cachette.

-Haibara ! Ne fais pas ça, déclarai-je d'un ton ferme.

Elle sursauta légèrement, et se tourna vers moi. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre comme regard, mais certainement pas à celui-là. Un regard froid et distant.

-Kudo. Ne t'approche pas.

Alors que je m'avançais une main tendue vers elle, elle pointa son arme vers moi.

-J'ai dit, ne t'approche pas.

-Tu ne me tireras pas dessus.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je le ferai. Je n'ai pas besoin de te menacer.

-A la différence que je m'en fiche ! hurlais-je, en avançant de trois pas, avant de me stopper, une douleur fulgurante dans le bras gauche. Je grognais, la douleur me faisait surement souffrir, mais j'avais plus que besoin de rester alerte.

-La prochaine ira dans une de tes jambes, mais j'aimerais vraiment éviter de trop t'abimer, alors reste où tu es. D'ailleurs.

Elle s'approcha de moi et attrapa mon bras blessé qu'elle menotta au radiateur non loin de là. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si elle me faisait mal, et je restais de marbre.

-Je suis désolée de devoir t'attacher, mais on sait tous les deux que tu viendrais m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

-Tu as tourné le dos à tout ça.

-Non, c'est faux. Toutes ses années passées à l'école avec toi et les autres étaient certes sympathiques, mais tous les soirs je me remettais à faire des recherches sur une drogue qui a surement tué des dizaines de gens. Ma drogue. Je n'ai jamais été déconnectée de ce monde.

Quand elle me dit ça, je comprends. Il y a toujours eu une ombre sur elle. Cette drogue dont je lui avais demandé l'antidote, elle lui rappelait constamment ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais demander un remède, c'était légitime… n'est-ce pas ? Ma chère ennemie du remarquer quelque chose sur mon visage puisqu'elle me dit :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kudo. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, ni la mort de Ran ni cette histoire.

J'entendis un bruit venant d'une autre pièce, comme un grognement.

-Bien que je sois très tentée de te demander comment tu m'as trouvée, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, le FBI et compagnie vont bientôt arriver. Sur la table, tu trouveras le véritable antidote, je l'ai fabriqué le mois passé. Tu tournes encore aux anciens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas été surpris de me voir adulte, alors je suppose que tu étais au courant. Peut-être mes notes chez le professeur ?

Elle me fit une moue et me jugea du regard. Elle s'accroupit à mon niveau et souris sarcastiquement.

-Crache.

Elle mit sa main en dessous de ma bouche et je fus bien obligé de lui rendre la pince à cheveux que je lui avais pris quand elle m'avait attaché ici.

-Je reviens.

Elle attrapa son arme à feu qu'elle avait posé sur la table, et ouvrit en grand la porte d'où était provenu le couinement.

-Sherry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me casser comme os maintenant ?

-Ta boite crânienne.

Mon sang se glaça, je connaissais bien cette voix, c'était celle de Gin. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde apeuré, à la limite un peu surpris. Mais ses réactions n'eurent pas le temps de se préciser car trois balles vinrent le faire taire. De là où j'étais, je voyais Haibara, et ses épaules s'affaissaient comme si elle était enfin soulagée. Il faut dire que c'était selon nos données un des derniers hommes en noir encore vivant. Je suis quand même soulagé de savoir que la mort de Ran a été vengée, quel que soit la manière dont elle l'a été. Ai ferma la porte en sortant et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Ce n'est pas ma première victime, je vais bien. Désolée de te laisser dans un appartement avec un cadavre au passage. J'appellerais la police en partant, pour que tu sois libéré au plus vite.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que j'aurais détesté te voir le faire à ma place.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je l'aurais tué ?

-Allons, tu étais très amoureux de Ran, la haine est un carburant suffisant. Et tu te serais surement dis un truc du genre « ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu », mais bon, pour parler en toute franchise, on s'en fou un peu, une fois morte, une personne n'a plus de volonté.

Je déglutis difficilement. Evoquer la mort de Ran avec autant de facilité… comment a-t-elle pu tourner aussi mal et de manière aussi rapide ?

-Elle me manque à moi aussi.

Je relève la tête et crois voir passer une onde de tristesse sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se trouve en face de moi. Elle se baisse à mon niveau.

-Je suis désolée que tu l'aies perdue. Essaie de t'en sortir, d'accord ? Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu t'en fiches de mourir.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, et me laisse seul dans l'appartement dans lequel elle a torturé et tué une personne -est ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça une personne ? Elle respecta ses dires puisque seulement quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais déjà les sirènes des policiers. Ils me libérèrent et je leur indiquai le cadavre de Gin en attrapant l'antidote à l'apotoxine posé sur la table discrètement.

Ils n'ont pas eu de cesse de me faire passer des interrogatoires pour retrouver cette scientifique. Aucunes traces, rien. Elle s'était simplement évaporée. Comme Ran.

POV externe, présent

Dans une chambre tokyoïte, un bras dépasse d'un lit, et rentre dedans rapidement quand le réveil sonne. Le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui occupe cet appartement soulève le livre de Sherlock Holmes qui est resté sur son nez depuis qu'il s'est endormi hier soir après avoir coupé son réveil.

Comme il sonne à nouveau, il comprend bien que quelqu'un cherche à le joindre, et décroche le téléphone.

-Kudo.

-Tu as regardé l'heure ? Je suppose que non vu ta voix endormie.

-Hum… ? le jeune homme jette un coup d'œil à son poignet. Il est censé être au travail depuis une demi-heure. Merde ! J'arrive le plus vite possible Akai !

Kudo raccroche vite, se lève d'un bond, attrape des vêtements pour la journée, et fonce dans la salle de bain. Il manque de tomber trois fois dans son couloir en s'entravant dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Devant son miroir, un dilemme se pose : se raser ou ne pas se raser ?

-Ne pas se raser. Ça me donne un style.

Il approuve d'un mouvement de tête et fonce dans cuisine, englouti un café et finit de s'habiller en nouant sa cravate. Il va chercher son courrier et trouve une enveloppe énorme dedans. Il l'ouvre, et en sors un post-it jaune, avec comme note dessus :

« Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te les envoyer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

L'écriture, si familière, lui fend le cœur et ramène à la surface des souvenirs douloureux.

-Haibara…

Il vide l'enveloppe au-dessus de sa table et entreprend de regarder une à une les cartes postales de son amie. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, il éteint son téléphone. Elle est allée partout dans le monde. En Amérique, en Afrique… quelques photos trainaient dans le tas des cartes postales. Apparemment, elle a vécu un moment avec une tribu africaine, mais aussi dans un grand appartement en plein Paris. Il met toute une journée à intégrer ce qu'il venait de lire. La dernière en date est celle qui provenait de l'Allemagne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-bas ?

Lui et le FBI l'avait cherchée pendant toutes ces années, et elle leur avait toujours échappé, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient eu que des minces indices, comme une photo en sépia arrachée à un marchand au fin fond du désert Djiboutien.

Avec ça, il a une chance de la retrouver. Enfin ! Il sourit comme un enfant pendant plusieurs minutes en s'abreuvant de son 36ième café de la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un entre dans son appartement alors qu'il commence à organiser les lettres par date d'envoi directement au sol.

-Akai ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

-Tu as le double de mes clefs et c'était fermé.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui ?

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant ?

-Non. Mais tu n'as jamais loupé un jour de travail. Je me demande juste ce qui a pu se passer de si grave.

Shinichi tourna la tête dans la direction de l'homme qui venait d'arriver dans sa salle à manger. Il a toujours ce même air sombre, ce même bonnet et ces même cheveux noirs de jais, bien qu'on puisse voir quelques mèches grisonnantes sur ses tempes. Ce dernier regarde le sol, et devine rapidement ce qu'il se passe.

-On devrait ramener ça au FBI, déclare Akai en allumant une cigarette et en envoyant une à son collègue.

-Je sais, acquiesce Kudo en allumant la sienne.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me menacer avec une arme à feu. Je te laisserai partir. J'ai promis à sa sœur de la protéger, et je pense que c'est ce que je fais en te laissant aller la chercher.

Le jeune homme se trouve surpris d'être si facilement découvert et sors son pistolet de derrière son dos. Il aspire la fumée une dernière fois, ramasse toutes les lettres, et les fourre dans une chemise.

-Je pars ce soir.

-Je fermerai derrière toi.

-Merci.

Shinichi attrape son manteau, un sac dans lequel il fourre le strict nécessaire -il achètera sur place, surement-, et part de chez lui en demandant à Akai de lui trouver une excuse valable.

Six mois plus tard, POV du mystère

Une jeune femme s'éveilla dans sa chambre d'hôtel grâce aux rayons de soleil qui venaient frapper les voiles pendus à l'armature de son lit. Ses cheveux, longs à présent étaient étalés sur les draps du lit. Elle passa son avant-bras sur son visage pour éviter l'agression de ses rétines par les photons du soleil.

Elle entendit du bruit non loin d'elle, et se redresse d'un coup. Elle tourna sur elle-même et attrape son arme à feu, toujours à portée de sa main. Le soleil l'aveugle encore, et en bougeant du côté de l'ombre, ce qu'elle voit la pétrifie. Sa chambre était remplie d'agents. Elle crut reconnaitre certains du FBI, d'autres avaient écrit en gros CIA sur leur torse. Elle garda son arme à la main, prête à l'utiliser si nécessaire, tout en sortant doucement de son lit.

-Shiho Miyano, posez votre arme.

-Si je refuse ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton très provocateur.

Sa réponse fut immédiate quand tous les agents autour d'elle sortirent leurs armes à feu et visèrent la jeune femme.

-Vous devriez savoir que ce genre de choses ne me fait pas peur.

Comme toujours elle avait un plan. Prévoir toutes les situations était la clef de la réussite de sa fuite. Elle savait que si elle arrivait sur son lit, elle était sauve -presque, ne resterait plus qu'à aller à sa cachette de repliement pendant qu'ils penseraient qu'elle avait quitté le pays. Sinon, elle était morte. Ils n'étaient surement pas venus pour une visite amicale, et encore moins pour la « mettre au froid ». Surtout que la présence de la CIA indiquait qu'ils avaient totalement le droit de la tuer.

Elle se rassit sur son lit tranquillement alors que toutes les armes restaient braquées sur elle.

 _Conseil n°1 : toujours piéger sa chambre d'hôtel, et ce avec n'importe quelle arme (je conseille les bombes, ça fait effet vite)_

-Vous êtes selon nos données un des derniers hommes en noirs en vie.

-Je suppose que votre plan pour nous exterminer a fonctionné après tout.

-Vous allez devoir nous suivre.

-Je vais devoir m'habiller pour le faire.

Elle se pencha sur le côté de son lit en faisant min d'attraper la robe qui y trainait mais déclencha le piège qu'elle avait préparé. Un bruit sourd après, elle attrapa en effet sa robe après avoir protégé ses yeux avec son avant-bras droit et sauta comme une gazelle hors de sa chambre par la fenêtre.

 _Conseil n°2 : chambre au premier étage si vous avez le choix, sinon proche des escaliers (cas d'extrême urgence si aucun des deux : matériel prêt à être utilisé pour s'échapper de grandes hauteurs)_

En sortant dans la rue par la fenêtre, elle ne se mit pas à courir, mais tourna à l'angle de la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis elle se mit à courir, mais plus en trottinant. Elle se trouvait semblait-il dans une ville d'une vive chaleur où tous les habitants étaient habillés légèrement pour combattre cette température. Elle passa dans une autre rue, dans laquelle elle toqua à une porte. Une femme lui ouvrit, à laquelle elle sourit. Elle entra, lui dit quelques mots dans la langue locale, puis la serra dans les bras. La dame appela un enfant qui accourut en sautant dans les bras de Shiho. Une fois décollé de la jeune femme, il lui tendit le sac qu'il venait d'amener. L'enfant lui dit quelques mots en anglais -Shiho les lui avait appris, puis la jeune femme sortit par la fenêtre de derrière comme un félin.

Elle ouvrit le sac qu'elle venait de récupérer quelques minutes avant, enfila des lunettes de soleil, et releva ses cheveux en chignon qu'elle coinça dans un chapeau. En tournant dans une nouvelle ruelle vide cette fois ci, elle put sortir l'arme à feu du sac, et actionner la glissière pour se préparer.

 _Conseil n°3 : avoir un plan de sortie défini et des personnes de confiance_

Elle continua à cavaler pendant deux heures, faisant exprès de passer devant certains endroits, certaines caméras, parce que c'était sûr qu'ils allaient interroger les gens et regarder toutes les caméras de la ville -bien que la moitié soit fausse.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se dire que sa ruse allait marcher, quelqu'un lui plaqua une photo dans les mains dans une rue bondée. Son cœur se remit à battre de plus belle. Elle jeta un œil à la photo. Et là, le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Sur la photo se trouvait le cobaye sur qui l'apotoxine n'avait pas marché, un pistolet sur la tempe, et sacrément amoché. Derrière, juste une adresse à laquelle elle se rendit en courant à en perdre haleine sous le soleil qui tapait de plus en plus. Elle arrivait devant un hôtel, essoufflée. Ainsi, ils avaient aussi mis leur propre réseau en place avant d'aller la trouver et avaient appuyé pile sur son point faible. Elle entra et un agent du FBI la pris en charge. Ils semblaient être en grande opération militaire avec tous leurs joujoux à feu. Son sac, ainsi que son arme lui ont été retirés à ce moment-là, c'est pour cela qu'elle entrait nue dans une chambre au deuxième étage. Enfin du moins, elle se sentait nue. C'était très dur pour une fuyarde d'être totalement vulnérable.

-Où est le détective ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

-En vie, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à le tuer tant que tu nous obéis.

L'homme en face d'elle la jugea du regard.

-Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu allais te sacrifier pour lui. Après toutes les années que l'on a passé à te traquer, il faut que ce soit une erreur sentimentale qui te fasse prendre.

-Les lettres… vous vous êtes servis de lui pour me trouver, il y avait des codes que seul lui pouvait débloquer.

-En effet, quand on a essayé de les lire, il nous manquait des clefs, surement des trucs que vous aviez mis en place. Alors on l'a laissé faire et on l'a suivi.

-Si c'est ma vie contre la sienne, j'accepte. Je me fiche de savoir comment vous m'avez trouvée.

-Tu penses qu'on va te tuer ?

-Je le sais.

-Et bien, tu as raison.

L'homme leva son bras vers la poitrine de la jeune.

-Le détective restera en vie.

Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, son cœur s'est déchiré. Elle qui avait fui toute sa vie, à l'instant où elle voudrait que ça s'arrête, la mort vient la cueillir. Elle a surement insulté la vie de pute, dans sa tête, parce que c'est vrai, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile. A-t-elle pu être elle un seul moment dans sa vie ?

Quand elle est morte, je suis mort aussi. Le bruit du coup de feu m'a réveillé en sursaut, ils m'avaient assommé. J'ai couru dans l'hôtel, et quand je suis entré dans cette pièce, elle était étendue au sol, alors qu'une fleur rouge naissait sur sa poitrine. Ils ne lui avaient même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute. Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher, ils ont emmené son corps loin de moi, et m'ont ramené au Japon.

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce récit surtout de la partie où elle a fui, mais je suis allé voir les habitants avec qui elle avait sympathisé, et c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Elle était aimée. C'est le plus important.

Je relève les yeux de mon carnet dans lequel j'ai écrit cette histoire. Pleins de carnets sont tout autour de moi. Des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines dans cet appartement. J'ai résolu des centaines de meurtres depuis sa mort. Un de plus cet après-midi, et mon cerveau me fait déjà mal. J'attrape un foulard que je noue autour de mon bras au-dessus de mon coude. Je sors une seringue, et je prépare ma source de calme que j'ai acheté la journée passée. Ne me jugez pas, c'est la seule manière que j'ai de faire taire toutes les voix dans mon esprit trop aiguisé. La sensation est celle d'un moustique qui se nourrit de mon sang, sauf que cette fois c'est moi qui nourris mon sang, et les voix se taisent, même si je me sens en plus grande forme. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre, je résous une enquête dans ma tête assez facilement, puis je m'endors. Cette enquête que j'ai résolu ne sera jamais démêlée.

 _Conseil n°4 : évitez toutes formes de sentiments, ils tuent._


End file.
